


Glaring Daggers

by By_the_Void



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: First work posted to this site, Gen, Says major character death for a reason, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/By_the_Void/pseuds/By_the_Void
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki can't handle the distance between him and Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Loki stared at the dagger in his hand, appreciating the smooth, cold metal of the blade. He traced his finger along it, down the side, nearly as sharp as his tongue, pressing until his finger bled, fascinated by the way crimson stained flawless silver. 

This night was a long time coming, Loki mused. He and Thor had long since grown apart, the older preferring the company of his friends than his little brother. Sometimes he was so callous in the way he rejected spending time with Loki, telling him he was not wanted and watching the way he would laugh with his friends. 

Loki had soon built up a barrier, keeping all out but Frigga. He confided in his mother and she listened, offerig advice where she could... But it wasn't enough. His loneliness, the aching hole his once beloved brother left was too much.

Loki grimaced, thinking of how Thor had tried to make amends when he had returned from Midgard, claiming that he'd grown and realized the error of his ways when he had cast his "beloved little brother" aside. Though he was so tempted to give in to the warmth of those blue eyes, the sincerity he saw, Loki would have none of it, remaining ice cold.

He would not be tempted, he thought, bringing the tip of the blade to rest over his heart. He pressed, feeling it pierce his skin, and stopping. 

Three words were whispered into the darkness of the room, the first and last words to break the silence.   
"Forgive me, Thor."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor discovers Loki.

Thor knocked on Loki's door for the third time. Why was his brother not answering? The bad feeling that lead Thor to coming to Loki's room in the first place intensified the longer he stood without answer. 

Swallowing thickly, he reached forward and pushed the door open slowly, stepping in to the dark room. Even with no light but that from the moon, Thor could clearly see the scene laid out before him.

"Loki!" Thor's roar of anguish echoed through the halls as he rushed to his brothers side. He took a chill hand in his, staring down at glazed over green eyes. 

A clap of thunder broke the silence of Asgard, shaking the ground in its deafening intensity. Another followed as rain poured from the sky, as tears poured from Thor's eyes.   
Shaking, Thor pulled the dagger from his beloved brother's chest, dropping it to the floor. He gently gathered the lifeless body into his arms, cradling it to his chest as he began his trek to their parents room. 

He presented Loki's body to their parents, already awake due to the storm. Odin's single eye was downcast, his demeanor sad and defeated. He would never get to tell Loki how proud of him he really was. Frigga was in is arms, sobbing and shaking. 

Loki would never know the love his family had for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you've got the time and thank you for reading. ♥


End file.
